


Where We Are

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Brothers and Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Scotty have some late night conversation during episode 3.11, "A Father Dreams."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/gifts).



"Stop"

After his heart stopped trying to pound its way out of his chest, Scotty asked, "Stop what?"

"Thinking," Kevin responded groggily. "You woke me up."

Scotty chuckled and leaned over to kiss his husband's forehead. "Sorry, honey." He pressed a palm to the spot he'd just kissed. "You're still a little warm. How do you feel?"

Kevin took a moment to resituate himself so he was sitting more upright. "Better. Still a little sore, but better."

"Do you need a painkiller?"

"Not just yet." Kevin pulled the covers up to his chin and settled more deeply into the pillows behind him. He purred. "Ahh. Can we move in here?"

Chuckling again, Scotty replied, "I'm not sure Robert pays you enough to do that."

Kevin frowned. "Maybe I need a new employer, then."

"This is pretty comfy," Scotty agreed, moving to settle himself right next to Kevin.

As Kevin moved to wrap an arm around Scotty, pulling him in close, he noted, "Much better than my mom's. Not that my mom's is bad, but…." He didn't need to elaborate. Scotty knew exactly what he meant. "By the way, speaking of my mom, what was that message about? You never said."

"Yes, I did. She was just apologizing. Well, drunk apologizing."

Kevin rose off the bed a little to look directly at Scotty, his eyes luminous and incredulous in the moonlight filling the room. "Drunk apologizing?"

"I told you this already. A three-sheets-to-the-wind apology. From the pantry, if I am not mistaken, judging by the ambient noise and interruption by Saul. " Scotty grinned. "I don't believe she was on her first glass of wine. Or second, for that matter."

Kevin shook his head and snuggled back down, pulling Scotty tighter into his arms. Sighing, he said, "I must have been out of it the first time you told me. She is quite the piece of work. She was apologizing for your argument?"

"Yep. She promised me she would let me take care of you from now on."

"Good. Just the way I like it. Brought back to health by my own male nurse."

They fell into an easy silence then, enjoying simply being in each other's company.

After a few minutes, however, Scotty asked, "Do you want to talk about your conversation with Tommy? We didn't get a chance earlier."

Scotty felt Kevin shudder beneath him. At this, he urged Kevin to switch positions so Scotty could be the one doing the holding. Kevin did not object, allowing Scotty to take him in his arms. Then, Scotty continued his line of questioning. "So, just how much did the conversation suck?"

"A lot."

"I'm sorry, Kev." Scotty squeezed his husband tighter. "What did he want?"

Kevin sighed heavily. "He wants me to sign papers promising I'll never tell Elizabeth I'm her biological father."

Scotty couldn't help but gasp. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"He has a lot of nerve," Scotty fumed. "After what you just did for them. You could have died! And he wants you to be quiet to preserve his manhood? Jackass."

Now it was Kevin's turn to chuckle. "Calm down there, tiger."

Scotty hauled in several deep breaths, but he couldn't breathe away his vehemence. "I'm serious, Kevin. He doesn't have the right."

"Unfortunately, he does. He's the legal father. He can ask anything he wants."

"Are you going to sign the papers?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know." He paused for a moment, then wondered aloud, "What do you think I should do?"

Scotty didn't answer right away. After contemplating the question for a short while, he said, "I think you should do whatever feels right. But if that means it doesn't feel right to sign it, don't sign it."

"I love that about you," Kevin told him softly.

"What?" Scotty smiled.

"How diplomatic and tactful you can be. I didn't get that gene."

"That's because you're a Walker."

"That I am. For better or worse."

"You know I wouldn't have you any other way, don't you?"

"Even with my crazy mother and my even crazier siblings? Not to mention my neuroses."

"Yep. Even then."

Kevin twisted in Scotty's arms so they could share a kiss. When they parted for breath, Scotty stated, "It's really late. You're still recovering. You need to get some more sleep."

"I know. There's one little kink in that plan, though."

"What?"

"I'm not tired."

Scotty sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Kevin?"

"Well, you can't do what I'd like you to do," Kevin responded lasciviously. "So, instead, tell me more about that World War II fantasy you mentioned at Mom's."

Scotty felt a blush creep quickly up his neck and into his cheeks and said a silent prayer of thanks for the moonlight. "Kevin…."

"I want to hear. Maybe if I know more of the details, I can help reenact it when I'm better."

"I don't know, Kevin."

"Please, Scotty? I'm sick, and it will make me feel better."

Scotty sighed, resigned to his fate. "Okay. But only because you're sick from donating an organ."

Kevin smiled the smile of a cat who has swallowed a canary. "Yay. Proceed."

"Yes, sir." Scotty paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, then cleared his throat. "All right. As I said before, it's World War II, and I am a male nurse who has been flown in to the front in France."

"France. Sexy," Kevin interjected.

"Hush." Scotty put a finger over Kevin's mouth. "I can't do this if you keep interrupting me."

"Sorry," Kevin mumbled.

"Okay. Back to the story." He cleared his throat again. "I'm stationed in a bombed-out cathedral outside Paris, and one day a whole unit of wounded army soldiers is brought in.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of all of them, but there's one in particular who catches my eye, and I spend a lot of extra time taking care of him."

"What does he look like?"

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Sorry."

"He has curly brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. And he's really, really neurotic."

"Scotty…." Kevin whined.

"That's what you get for interrupting."

Kevin mock-pouted. "Go on."

"Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh, right. I spend a lot of extra time with this soldier. He has a fever, so he's all shiny, and I keep having to wipe him down to try to get the fever to go away. And when he's awake, we talk, sometimes for hours.

"Eventually, I can tell he likes me just as much as I like him. We talk about being together when the war is over, finding a house in a small town where we'll be left alone.

"It takes a couple weeks, but soon, he's better. Fever's gone and his injury is healing. He'll have a scar, but I don't mind. The army is talking about sending him back to the front."

"He's not going to die, is he?" Kevin asked, worry evident in his tone.

"You know he isn't real, right, honey?" Scotty replied with a grin.

"Of course," Kevin said quietly. "Not real. Right."

"Anyway. The night before he's being returned to the front, we sneak off to a nearby cottage. It's empty, being used just to store food and medical supplies. We have mind-blowing sex there on some blankets on the floor. Two or three times."

"Wow. You both have quite the stamina."

"It's a fantasy. Of course we do."

"Is that where it ends? With the two of you making out like teenagers in the French cottage?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes we find each other back in the U.S. and we buy that house in a small town."

"And live happily after ever?"

"Something like that."

"That's really nice," Kevin told him. "And I'll bet I can get a uniform at an army surplus store that you can rip off my body before we have some mind-blowing sex on blankets on the floor."

"Hm," Scotty sighed. "That would be nice."

After a few moments of silence, Kevin said, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You know I'd do anything for you, don't you?"

Kevin nodded. "I do. I would for you, too."

"So, how about some sleep now? For me? It's late, and I don't want you to relapse."

"Okay," Kevin agreed. "I am a little sleepier now, anyway."

"Good."

Together, they moved into a position more comfortable for sleeping, each of them on their side, Scotty spooned behind Kevin, his arms still wrapped around him.

"Sleep well, Kevin." Scotty gently kissed the back of Kevin's head. "Be sure to wake me up if you need another painkiller."

"I will," Kevin promised. "I love you, Scotty."

"I love you, too."

Kevin was asleep before Scotty, his breathing filling Scotty's ears, deep and even. Scotty reached up to Kevin's forehead and noted that it wasn't as warm as it had been a few minutes earlier. Relieved, Scotty relaxed and closed his eyes. It was easy to conjure up the image of a soldier who looked a lot like his husband laying in an army cot. He smiled and let sleep carry him away.

End (19 December 2009)


End file.
